Student Becomes Master
by poppielee
Summary: Grissom is finding it hard to relax on his dates with Sara so she offers him some help.
1. Student Becomes Master

Author: Poppie

Pairing: GSR of course

Rating: R, NC17, Boldness, Smut, Porn Call it what you may.

Disclaimer: Not mine But OH if they were… Le Sigh.

Summary: Grissom is unable to fully relax. Sara is um… Helpful.

Thanks to Dee my Beta and Friend.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom moaned into the quietness of the dimly lit room. Her mouth was tight, hot and wet as she made a meal of his body. He daren't look down as she worked his arousal, the feeling of her tongue as it danced along his rigid body was enough.

They had been on their third date; as usual it had been a slightly tense affair and he knew the reason for the tension was placed firmly at his door. Sara seemed so happy, so relaxed around him. So what was his problem?

He was beginning to wonder if he would ever really be able to fully let himself go around her. It had been the subject of their conversation over dinner and again over coffee at her apartment.

"Are you always this uncomfortable on dates or is it just me?" Sara asked, trying to break the tension that was starting to build again.

Just like that, Sara had managed to pull the rug right out from under him. It was one of the things he loved about her but also a reason he feared her.

Sara didn't shy away from anything, and lately she seemed to have gained a new confidence around him, pushing the boundaries of their relationship to a level he wasn't sure he was ready to go with her.

"I guess I just don't want to mess this up." His answer was typically Grissom. Truthful but giving nothing away.

It was that response that had lead to the situation he now found himself. Sara had shown him many times over the last few months that she had never let fear dictate how she lived her life. It didn't stop her from taking chances and making hard decisions. He was always amazed at her strength and understanding, even more so after she reveiled her past to him. Her trust had been given so easily to him, so when she told him that she knew a way to help him move past his fear and relax, he readily accepted her help.

Maybe it was the scientist in him that didn't allow the meaning of her words to fully register. He never assumed for a minute she meant anything sexual. It was only when she slid from her place beside him and dropped down to her knees between his legs that he realized what was happening. Sara reached for his belt buckle and undid his fly, her long fingers pulling his pants open, displaying him to her.

Grissom thought his heart would stop beating when Sara Sidle, the woman who had plagued his fantasies for the last nine years, slipped her hand into his underwear and touched his now wakening member.

"Do you trust me?" Sara asked, as her almost feather like touch ran the length of his hardening shaft.

"Yes." Grissom's answer came without thought. He knew this moment would come. When their relationship would move to a physical level but he never imagined in all of his fantasies that Sara would be the seducer.

"Just lie back and relax." she said her husky voice seemed almost dreamlike as she began to stroke him, gently at first but with more force as his body hardened under her touch. When her mouth took him, Grissom nearly lost control. It was the feeling of being this intimate with her that overwhelmed him.

He could feel her tongue as it slid along his length. As she withdrew the cool air of her apartment surrounded his hard shaft. Sara hummed as she swallowed him once more, her lips pressing into the skin of his arousal as she slid fully down and back up and he did everything in his power not to thrust into her sweet mouth.

Grissom barely recognized the moans of approval that slipped from his mouth, these involuntary noises spurred Sara on as she worked him faster until she could feel his whole body begin to tense up.

She knew he was close. Sara lifted her head slightly higher catching a glimpse of him, she barely recognized the picture she saw in front of her. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth hung slightly open, as his tongue darted in and out licking his lips.

Sara returned to her task with a new enthusiasm swallowing him whole and sucking and licking her way back up, letting only the tip play around her lips, taking the rest of him in hand she stroked him allowing the tip to dance around her mouth while her other hand caressed his heavy sack.

"Oh God... Sara, please." Grissom begged, sounding like a man in complete desperation.

"Don't stop honey. That's so good. Jesus." Grissom's words danced in her head as she worked his throbbing body.

Sara complied, increasing the pressure around his cock. She was lost in her action when she felt his whole body clench and shake. No words were spoken only guttural sounds came from deep within him.

Sara felt the hot slickness of his orgasm as it coated her mouth and fingers. Sara looked at him, his face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic.

"Feel better?" She asked as she reached for the box of tissues on her coffee table. She quickly cleaned them both. The smile she now wore was luminous.

Grissom couldn't speak or move. He lay motionless not quite believing what had just happened. Sara Sidle just gave him the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had and he hadn't even touched her.

She reached for his pants once more and did up his fly. Then using the couch for leverage she raised herself up and placed a gentle but firm kiss on his mouth, her tongue peeking out as her lips captured his, suckling and biting his upper lip before releasing it.

"See I told you I could help you relax." Sara chuckled as she whispered in his ear. Her husky voice seemed to have adopted a sultry tone that wasn't there before. Well at least he was almost sure it wasn't there before. Grissom snaked his arms around her pulling her down on to his lap.

"You know, I do feel better. Thank you Sara" Grissom said playfully letting his hand slide from her neck down along her back as he kissed and licked his way along her jaw line. Without warning he pushed her down onto the other side of the couch and held her in place with his firm grip, trapping her between his body and the soft leather.

"You do realize that now that you've helped me, I feel obliged to return the favour." Grissom's eyes where almost navy Sara couldn't tell where the blue ended and the black began.

"Well, I suppose it's only polite." Said Sara, as she pulled him down and captured his mouth in a deep sensual kiss.


	2. The Lesson Continues

Title: "Student Becomes Master"

Author: Poppielee.

Paring: GSR.

Rating: M (For the boldness)

Chapter: 2 "The Lesson Continues"

Summary: Grissom takes control of the lesson.

A/N I just want to thank as usual my Beta and Friend Dee without whom I'd be lost. I had a bit of trouble with this the old "this isn't very good" fairy was dancing around my head while I was writing. Anyway Dee said I was mental so here it is.

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Grissom had never felt so alive. She tasted like life, like freedom like every damn indulgence he had denied himself his whole life.

His lips were soft and his breath hot as he licked and nibbled his way to her ear lobe. "Tell me what you want Sara." Grissom whispered before continuing downward to consume the soft flesh of her neck.

"I… I want you to touch me." Sara said her words were breathy and desperate. She was fully aroused and aching for him. Her hips were bucking and grinding against his.

"Show me Sara. Show me how to touch you." Grissom said as he released her hands from their pinned position. Without hesitation Sara placed her hand over his and drew it downward along her body.

Grissom met her eyes as their joint hands found her breast. The passion that they held in them scared the shit out of him but he knew he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. "God she was beautiful." He thought as his hand rested upon her fleshy mound.

Sara cheeks filled with colour as she pressed his hand against her welcoming body moving his fingers as if they were hers. She let out a moan of approval as Grissom took control spreading his fingers over her firm breast; massaging it, squeezing and grasping at her flesh. Her nipple stood to attention as his thumb grazed it through the soft material of her blouse.

Grissom captured her mouth; however this time there was nothing tender about his kiss. It was hard and raw. He swept his tongue into her mouth licking and biting her lips, moaning as he lost himself in her.

Sara craved him, God she needed him to touch her to give her the release her body so desperately craved.

"Touch me, Gil I need you to touch me everywhere." Sara said, pulling

his hand from her breast and guiding him to the hot ache between her legs.

Grissom though his heart would stop when he felt the heat of her core against his hand. Without hesitation he cupped her sex through the material of her pants and moved in time with her hips. Sara let out a moan of approval.

"Oh yeeees. Oh god. Gil please. More." Sara pleaded with him as she grinded into his hand. Grissom raised himself up slightly to watch her. Sara's eyes were closed and she was licking her lips as pleading whispers escaped her hot mouth.

He stopped and removed his hand and she opened her eyes at the loss of contact but only smiled at him as she felt his fingers brush against the soft flesh of her stomach as he undid the button of her pants. He pulled down the zip and pulled the soft material apart to reveal the black lace of her underwear.

Sara felt her body begin to tingle in anticipation of his touch.

Grissom let his fingers dance along the top of the lace, teasing her.

"I want taste you" Grissom said as he slipped one finger under the elastic of her panties.

"Yes." Sara said her voice was husky and low.

Grissom didn't need further encouragement. He slipped his hand under the elastic and down into her soft curls; her scent filling his senses as he found her core. He slipped one finger along her moist folds searching for the small bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge.

She was so wet and hot he couldn't control himself. He slipped his finger into her core. "Fuck she's tight" He thought, even with only one finger inside her he knew she would be blissfully tight against his hardening shaft. He pumped her slowly, adding another finger.

Sara moaned her approval. "Yes! Oh… Oh God Gil don't stop." Sara pleaded as she moved her hips in time with his hand. It was when Grissom turned his hand for deeper penetration that his thumb found her button. He gently moved the digit in small circles pressing against it lightly. He could feel her body begin to tense.

Sara's breath had increased in pace. He watched her face intently her eyes slid closed and the low moans of her pleasure grew louder her need displayed clearly in every reaction.

"Don't stop, oh… so close." Sara grunted and grabbed onto his shoulders pulling him down on top of her

His body was hot as it covered her, his scent filled her senses as his mouth began whisper words of lust and desire into her ear, nibbling and biting as he spoke. Grissom slid his body downward so he was half on top of her and half on the sofa. He slid his leg between hers adding extra pressure to his movements. Sara could feel his hardening shaft brush against her thigh. She slid her hands over his back and down to the curve of his firm ass, pulling him closer.

Grissom used his mouth to pull at the material of her blouse. Seeing his intention, Sara lifted her hand and undid the buttons quickly. Needing no further help, Grissom's mouth attacked her breast as he pulled at the lace until the firm flesh was free from its lace cover. He captured her nipple between his moist lips, biting and sucking the delicate skin until it puckered in his mouth.

Sara didn't need further encouragement as her orgasm took her. Her body clamped tight around his fingers as her body found release.

"YEEEEEES! Oh…Gilll" Sara cried out and began pushing against his hand, riding the powerful orgasm that was ravaging her body.

Hearing his name fall from her lips in such ecstasy made his dick ache for her heat. His fingers were being coated in her juices and he couldn't help but pull them free and swallow them tasting the sweet saltiness of her body.

Grissom let the emotions of the moment sweep over him. Sara Sidle was a human contradiction; so beautiful and yet so perfectly imperfect. Her ability to see him for more than he could see in himself made his heart ache to be the man she deserved.

"That was awesome." Sara said finding the ability to speak. Sara opened her eyes and watched as he sucked his fingers clean. She took his face in her hand and drew him to her lips tasting herself on his mouth.

"Thank you" She said as she pulled back. There was a moment of silence as the locked gaze spoke more than a thousand words. Grissom shifted his weight making a move to stand up as he did Sara didn't miss his hard dick as it ran along her thigh.

"Will you stay?" Sara asked and the innocence in her words struck him. How could she think he would leave after sharing something so intimate? That's when he realized. He had never given her any real assurance that this was more than a fling or an affair.

Grissom stood and offered her his hand. Sara pulled herself up until she was standing in front of him. She was undone. That was the only word he could find to describe the state of the women in front of him now. Her hair was a curly mess; her clothes were open and creased. The scent of musk hung heavily in the air as did her question.

"Yes" Grissom said bending forward to take her swollen lips once more. Pulling back, he turned and looked toward the door way to her bedroom and then back at her. He smiled and tilted his head asking the question without words.

Sara smiled and led him toward her bedroom, dropping her blouse on the floor as she walked. Grissom followed licking his lips as his dick jumped in anticipation.

He smiled from the doorway of her bedroom as she walked to the bed, switching on a light on her nightstand. Its light filled the room with a warm glow. She reached behind her back and undid her bra letting fall to the floor before turning to face him. He noticed a blush creep over her face. She was nervous and almost shy, Sara Sidle shy, even the thought made him smile.

"Come here" Sara said her husky voice hiding the nerves and insecurity she felt.

Grissom smiled and walked into the bedroom and closed the door, shutting out all of the fears and worries that had plagued him when he thought of a life with her.

He walked toward her, undoing the top button of his shirt.

TBC… Maybe. If you want more let me know.


	3. Graduation

Title: Student Becomes Master

Author: Poppielee

Pairing: GSR

Rating: M (For the Boldness)

Chapter: 3 "Graduation"

Disclaimer: Not mine so no harm meant.Summary: Grissom concludes the lesson.

A/N This is dedicated to Dee my beta and friend without whom this would have been a page full of bad spelling, bad grammar and no porn. Well a little porn. Thanks Dee and Happy Birthday!!

GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

They stood facing each other neither spoke; there was no need, their eyes said more than a thousand words. Grissom continued to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. Sara watched with hunger as one by one the buttons slipped through the holes revealing just a little more as each button fell open.

They could feel the electricity in the air as they watched each other. Sara was barely aware that her hands had begun to trace over her own flesh. She couldn't tell if it was arousal or nerves that had her whole body trembling. Her skin was tingling with anticipation. He watched as she slid her hands from her collar bone downward, skimming over the slope of each breast. Each finger grazing the sensitive flesh of her nipples, lightly pinching and teasing them before taking the weight of each breast in her palms, cupping and squeezing the firm flesh in her grip.

A mischievous smile played across her lips when she heard a low moan escape from Grissom mouth. Realizing the control she had, Sara continued to tease him. Trailing one hand lower she gently stroked the taught skin of her stomach pausing for only a moment to run her nails around her navel. Grissom had stopped undressing, as he watched her actions in stunned silence.

Both Sara's hands now moved in sync lower and lower until they found the material of her opened pants. Sara slid her long fingers into the fabric and pushed them downward over her hips. The weight of the material and gravity doing the rest of the work, the soft fabric dropped and gathered in a heap at her feet. Grissom was in awe of the picture before him. The warm glow of the bedroom lamp behind her seemed to illuminate her skin. The black lace of her thong that still clung to her body, cupping her core perfectly. The beauty of her bare flesh mixed with the scent of her arousal rendered him speechless. Grissom was frozen. "Say something you idiot." He thought. Grissom opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, searching his brain to find the right words. It was her husky voice that shook him from his muddled thoughts.

"I'm assuming the reason your doing such a great impression of a fish and not saying anything is because you're enjoying the view?" She asked, the tremble in her voice giving her nervousness away.

"Very much." Grissom said his tone was low and seductive. He held out his hand offering it to her. Sara smiled and lowered her head hiding the rush of colour that had covered her cheeks. Reaching out she took his hand and took a step closer to him. She gently ran her fingers down along the front of his shirt. Still unable to meet his eyes she continued to undo the remaining buttons. When the last button was undone Sara spread the fabric of his shirt apart, revealing his broad bare chest. Sara heard him suck in a breath as her fingers danced across his flesh for the first time. His skin was soft and smooth under her fingers but still held its masculinity. He smelt of soap and the musky scent of sex. Trace amounts of their earlier couch activities had left its mark on his body.

Touching him had been a fantasy she had played out in her head on more than one occasion; she had eased the ache between her legs many times picturing him like this. Sara slid her hands upward over his hard nipples drawing circles with her fingers before moving downward once more. She had just reached his belt buckle when his hands stopped her. "No." Grissom said firmly then grabbing her wrists he pulled her hands away from his body. Sara jerked her head up and met his eyes. He saw a mixture of fear and lust as he pinned her arms behind her back.

"You have been enjoying too much control tonight Miss Sidle." Grissom said his eyes were on fire. "I think it's time I set the pace, Don't you?" His chest crushed against her breasts the heat of his skin against hers sent a shiver through her. They both let out a sigh of need as his mouth finally took hers. The kiss wasn't gentle or chaste; it was deep and filled with the passion and lust they had been building all night.

They clawed and scratched at each others skin, pulling and pushing against each other until they were on the bed. Sara felt his weight on her body, he was heavy and strong pinning her arms; his rock hard shaft grinding against her thigh. His mouth kissed along her jaw line to her neck, licking and biting at the soft flesh."Oh Gil!" Sara called out, her voice filled with need as her core buzzed with need. Hearing his name fall from her lips with such want made his body crave her heat.

"I want you, Sara." He whispered against her ear, sucking her earlobe, his hot breath driving her wild. "Jesus, I want you." He said again as he moved lower, tracing the path her hands had taken. When he reached her breast Sara let out a moan of approval and began to grind against his dick, moving and writhing beneath his heavy mass. He licked and bit down on her nipple causing her to call out in sweet ecstasy.

"Now, please Gil, I need you." Sara said, barely recognizing her own voice as she tried to free her wrists from his grip. "Yes." He said against her puckered nipple. He released her wrists and sat up reaching for his belt buckle. He looked at her as she lay on the bed. She was breathing hard her eyes were closed he watched her thighs as they rubbed together trying to quell the ache that was begging for his body. Sara slipped her fingers into her mouth and then back out again, dragging them down along her body leaving a moist pathway. He stood up to remove his pants and socks not taking his eyes off her, watching her as she slipped the wet digits under the black lace of her underwear. Hearing her sigh as they found their destination made his cock jump.

He slipped off the rest of his clothes. Gripping his shaft he began to pump it slowly, a drop of pre cum glistened on the engorged head."Sara do you have a… We need a…" Grissom stumbled over the words not sure if it was nerves or arousal. The fact that Sara's hand was moving frantically under the lace of her underwear made it all the more difficult to tell.

"Top drawer." Sara said. Licking her lips her breath becoming even more ragged he noticed her eyes were on his impressive length, leaving him in no doubt of what she wanted. Within a few seconds the drawer had been opened and Grissom had covered his dick in latex. He crawled up the length of her body like a lion stalking its prey kissing and nipping at different places on her body.

He made it to her ear and leaned down. "Take them off." He said, reaching down and pulling her hand free from her underwear. Sara obeyed shifting upward against his body and pushed the damp lace off and down along her long legs. The material had barley touched the floor when Grissom pushed her thighs open and lining himself up against her sex he met her eyes once more.They passion they held was unmistakable but there was also something else; something if he was being honest he was feeling too. He felt her hands glide up his arms and pull him towards her.

In one long slow movement he pushed his way inside her. Her body was hot and as tight as he had expected.Sara was overwhelmed with emotion as he filled her. No other man she had ever been intimate with had stretched her like this, it was a blissfully painful, when he began to move within her every inch of her body tingled with arousal and pain gave way to ecstasy.

Grissom was aware of every inch of her body. How her eyes slid shut as his pace increased. How her short nails clung to the skin of his back. He watched her firm breasts move with each thrust teasing and begging his mouth to taste them. He felt the heat of her juices coat his balls as he thrust into her harder, her warmth spurring him on.Sara felt a knot of arousal coil in her stomach.

"I'm going to…oh Gil don't stop. I'm so close" She said, her voice was trembling. Hearing her words and the feeling her body begin to tense, he increased his pace, slipping his hand between their sweaty bodies clumsily pressing between her folds. Grissom's own climax was aching for release threatening him with every thrust.

"Oh Yes, that's it. Oh Gil, don't stop … Don't stop… oh oh yesss!" Sara let go. Her orgasm washed over her body, every nerve, every muscle contracting and pulsing, as the raging climax coursed through her.Grissom felt her body stiffen and her inner walls clamp down on his shaft. The sensation sending his own body into bliss. He felt his orgasm take him. He could feel the heat of his climax pool against the sensitive head of his cock. Trapped in the latex; the searing heat of his orgasm only adding to the sweet torture of ecstasy that had over taken him. His whole body shook as his he slumped down, his head resting in the valley between her breasts. Both bodies were hot and sweaty their breathing hard and fast.

When Grissom's heart had returned to a somewhat normal pace he lifted his head and kissed her along her breast bone traveling up toward her neck. He could taste the sweet saltiness of Sara's skin. She tasted like warmth, like comfort. Like every thing that was missing from his life.Sara felt boneless as she lay on the bed. She felt powerless to do anything except lie there and enjoy his weight as he lay on top of her.

When she eventually met his eyes a moment of pure love passed between them. Sara would have normally been able to hide this particular emotion from showing itself; after all she'd had so much practice hiding her feelings for him. But tonight after what they had shared the feelings that had been kept so well hidden flooded her heart like a tidal wave filling her with a need to give them a voice; to finally tell him the truth; to tell him that she loved him.

That it had always been him.

That it would always be only him.

But with the sweet comes the sour; and just as the impulse to tell him came so did the cold hard reality of their situation. She would tell him and his body would stiffen with panic and probably fumble out some words of affection to make the moment less awkward. Then after a little while fear would choke him and he would make an excuse and run.

Tears welled in her dark eyes as she accepted her fate. She swallowed the pain and forced herself to calm down. He would see in his own time that she didn't want to take anything from him. He would find his own way through his doubts and fears. She would give him what she had always given him. Time.

"You make me happy" Grissom whispered, as he kissed her neck. His admission fell comfortably from his lips and although he was scared of the next step he knew he wanted to take it with her. Sara was stunned. He was telling her in his own way that he wanted this. That he was ready to share himself with her. It may not have been a declaration of undying love but for Sara it meant more in that moment than those three little words ever could. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as she could.

Eventually he pulled himself up and lay down beside her, reaching down he pulled up the comforter that was across the bottom of the bed. Covering them both he settled down behind her pulling her into him.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep and you can help me relax some more in the morning." He said, smiling into her neck as he kissed it. Sara turned her head and looked at him his eyes were closed, his hair was a messed up and he had the biggest grin she'd ever seen him wear.

"Yeah you're already starting to look tense." She said unable to hold in a husky giggle.

"Ssssssh… I'm trying to sleep." Grissom said wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. Sara turned back around and settled into his body. Grissom opened his eyes, he couldn't see it but he was sure she was smiling too.


End file.
